


Bid On Me

by Black_Raven2539



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Host Clubs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven2539/pseuds/Black_Raven2539
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki is a host at a very popular exclusive club. Men bid and gamble on the chance that they have that one night of pleasure. Naruto might say its for the money and pleasure, but he knows it is for something no one will ever know. The host business is hard. What happens when he meets a bidder that isn't ordinary, and one that knows his secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto: Boytoy

Naruto Uzumaki strutted his stuff, flexing lean strong muscles on a lithe figure, studded belt on suffocating bright orange leather pants, which hung way low below his navel.

He strutted down the catwalk behind a glass wall, unable to seethe bidding wealthy patrons in the tinted glass.

He placed his hands on the glass, saliva leaving a trail where his tongue had licked seductively, big blue orbs looking in an almost entrancing gaze.

The Red Bid counter out of eye-shot of the goggling horny patrons, but Naruto saw the Yen stacking up; he was popular tonight.

His bid was coming nearer to two-fifty thousand yen...maybe he can hit three tonight.

He saw one guy sneaking a hand into his pants, the other hand still holding his champagne.

Naruto took this to his advantage, twisting his curvy figure, his breath fogging up the glass as he slid his one hand seductively down his body down to his zipper, undoing it just enough to let his white briefs show as he ruffled his bright blonde hair.

A ring sounded, not loud, but not to soft, letting patrons know that the little"show" was over.

A surge of bids came in, but only one would win him tonight.

Naruto sashayed out the bidding chamber, and into the the host preparation area.

I immediately dropped my act and walked to my soundproof private station, closing the door behind me and locking it.

I sighed, an obvious frown forming on my face as I cooled down, and mentally and physically prepared myself for my anonymous bidder.

A small chime sounded and I went over to my smartphone, checking my expecting text.

Name: Naruto R. Uzumaki

Bid Received: 780,500 yen

Auction: Sold

Bidder: Hidan Kiromeru

...Shit. But I should have known. No one else would pay that much for me. At least not on a whim.

The door lock clicked unlocked and a young influential gentleman stepped in with silver hair, with given key in hand. Black suit, red tie and smirk upon his face.

He closed the door behind him, and locked it back, and Naruto could tell it was not going to be a quicky tonight.

"You...put on quite a display Kit, almost thought I wouldn't win you tonight." He spoke, lustful, and dark as he let his eyes roam across his winnings.

Naruto hated his stage name. Little Fox, or more known as 'Kit'.

"No one would be willing to pay almost a million yen on me." Naruto said trying to be appealing, trying to guess Hidan's angle this time, his regular always seemed to come up at him with a new surprise. He's not going to say that he likes it.

"You'd be surprised, I had to fight for you this time."

"Hmm, so let's get to the point? How ya want it?" Naruto said, not really interested on how many rich horny bastards were trying to get him tonight, all he cared about was the yen.

"Rough, hard to get, and make you mew my name like a fucking bitch as you swallow my cock, understood?" He growled huskily, almost angry.

Shit, so he's in that mood.

"The word?" He said simply ready to get started.

" ...Oranges..." I smirked.

Hidan lunged at him, grabbing his throat, Naruto playing part as he fought back,saying foul-mouthed obsenities, as they fought, Naruto placing a hard slap on Hidan's pale face, making it red, which only made Hidan hornier.

I didn't have any idea why Hidan like this kind of shit, but at least it payed well.

I continued the 'hard to get tough fight' until he had me 'cornered.'

"Get the fuck off me you fucking asshole!" My cheek was pressed sideways against the wall as he pinned my wrists above my head, my bare back pressed against the wall, his knee planted between my groin.

The hand that was digging my face into the wall moved over to my neck, squeezing it as he forced his tongue down my throat.

"Nnmph!" A whimper escaped as my tongue complied with his, I could feel Hidan's hardness brushed against my inner thigh.

He was aggressive, and sloppy, too eager, which made it not as enjoyable when someone counted as a hot kiss was really trying suck your lips off like a vacuum. I tried to elbow him away, I escaped from his grasp for a brief moment, but he went from again, this time pushing my back against the wall as my arms were pinned to the wall.

This time he targeted my neck and bit me, hard teeth scrapping my skin. It pained me a bit, but that was more of an enjoyment to me. I can feel my ecstacy growing with even bite and suckle he dished out. I tried to resist, but my arms felt weak from the heat of the moment.

He knew I stopped resisting and let me go, I kept my arms up in the air as he went down on my body. I couldn't help but caress his head as he worked his lips down my chest and stomach. He flicked a finger on the bulge and mocked me for being horny. He suddenly grabbed my crouch with one hand and grabbed my neck tightly with the other.

It was a strange mix of pleasure and humility as he rubbed and played his hand around my sensitive area. His warm, rough hands working my crotch, I couldn't help but grit my teeth at the feeling, not only from having a hard time breathing.

He turned me around again, this time I complied willingly as he bump his hips into me with force. I could feel his burning excitement on my rear, grinding it up and down on the texture of my leather pants. I moan slightly as he undoes his fly to reveal his hardened erection and yanks my pants down to reveal my skimpy speedos. He slaps his member on my ass to feel the hot, fleshy skin.

I suddenly broke character, although honestly hard to do. "You know the rules, condom or 'oranges.'"

Hidan gritted his teeth in annoyance as he reached across to my nightstand where little instruments of pleasure lie, from KY lube to the pretty bowl of condoms varying from ribbed to Trojan Max to albeit vibrators varying from size and power.

He snatched one and ripped the package with his teeth, sliding the cover over his pulsing member. He pulls the speedos aside to press the head onto my tight muscle ring.

I know he wanted to just ram it in me, and that's exactly what he did. His hard erection forced its way inside of me, stretching out my tight inner muscles by surprise. I cried out in pain, actually pain this time, as I tried to dig my nails into the wall in front of me. His thick manhood throbbed and twitched inside me, it was hot all around as he let me adjust to it out of pity. The sharp pain slowly began to subside, but it lingered as he began to pull out, only leaving the thick head inside, before thrusting the full length of it back in. He spit down on to my ass, to slowly lube up his member.

I felt Hidan's rough hands on my hips, positioning my ass and pulling me back against him. I cried out as he pushed himself on to me.

"Oh, shut up." Hidan mocked and laughed. He steadily pushed his hard member in and out of me, going further and deeper with each thrust. I groaned as the pain began to numb down.

He continued to work his cock deeper into me with so much aggression. Taking longer deeper strokes that felt like they were going to tear me apart as he held on to my hips with one hand and grabbed a handful of my hair with the other.

My ass was being reamed deeper with each hard thrusts. I had to endure what he was doing to me, for the money, and the fact that my body betrayed me as I realized it was pushing back toward Hidan, needing it more.

He continued to roughly work me over, screwing me hard for a surprising amount of time. Hidan continued his long hard strokes, going full length into me each time, his body slapped onto mine again and again. He brought his hand down on one of my ass cheeks, and then slapped it hard with stinging blows. He seemed to like doing that the most, and damn it would be a lot more painful if sex and money weren't involved.

I was moaning, groaning, even whimpering. Trying to catch my breath when I could, panting when I couldn't. My body was being bruised and used as Hidan would either slap my ass painfully, or grab handfuls of my skin as he held on to me tightly. I was just an object for his sexual pleasure. But it didn't stop me or my body from moving in sync with his thrusts. My own erection was also leaking with excitement as it's pushed up against the wall while he works my body.

Hidan started grunting more fierce-fully, going even faster, his member twitching inside of me.

"Not- f- nngh..." I attempted to tell him, I knew he was close, and couldn't afford him doing that right now. I heard a distasteful noise coming out of him.

"Knees, now." He pulled out, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around, pressuring me to kneel down before I could even get a chance to open my eyes from blinking.

Dammit, this isn't really what I wanted either. I look up to see him removing the condom,stroking the unsheathed length of his erection quickly and above my face. I looked at him in anger, biting down and keeping my mouth closed.

"Ngh... Open your mouth and want it." I'm sure he wanted to insult me if it weren't for the fact he was busy holding it in. I hesitantly look to the side. He gives me a tap on the cheek, before giving me a stinging slap.

"You fucking a-!" I open my mouth to get a hot, and faintly salty fluid down my throat as I hear Hidan grunt loudly. I choke up slightly but immediately close my mouth, getting another white hot stream across my cheek, and then my forehead.

"Ha, that's what you get for being a whiny bitch." Hidan laughed and I was forced to swallow, at the risk that he'd probably force me to lick it clean if I spit. He picked up his underwear and put them on, grabbing the remainder of his clothes and walking towards the door.

"You didn't even use the safe word, I bet you sure loved it. Can't wait for next time." Hidan said with a cocky attitude as he closed the door.


	2. Naruto: After Hours

6 am.

2 fuck sessions.

And at least a good 52,000 yen to take home after the company's cut was taken, which was most of it. And taxes.

I mean seriously, I get over 1.2 million yen from these two sessions, and all they give me is 52,000 yen?

Cheapos.

Anyways time to go home.

I stretch my tired, used, and sore naked figure in front of the mirror in my room. I checked, arms, wrists, legs, to see if there was any enough there was one.

"I'll stop by Ino's Cosmetics... get me something that can cover that up."

There was a knock on the door, and I languidly walked to the shower, which was used for sex rather than actually getting clean, and wrapped one of the little white towel and wrapped it low on my waist.

"Hello?" I answered as I answered the door, my boss looking at me, his eyes slightly wandering but otherwise staying on my eyes.

"Are you alone?" Jiraiya asked peeking into Naruto's host room.

Jiraiya was my boss in a way, my section leader of the boy's division.

"Yeah, the piece of shit left about two hours ago." Naruto grimaced remembering the short stocky man with terrible odor.

"Don't talk about your clients like that."

"I hate Gato! He's unshaven, short, fat, indescribably incompetent with such a malodorous odor!"

"...did Shikamaru teach you those words?" He said with a slight chuckle,cracking a grin.

"... So what? And if he did?" Naruto cracked a smile despite his attempt to be angry.

Jiraiya laughed wholeheartedly, wiping a fake tear away from his eyes.

"Why don't we continue this at the bath house? I was able to smell you from outside the room." Jiraiya chuckles as he stands in front of him. Naruto give him a rough punch to the arm before heading for the door.

"Fine."

Over at the bath house, Naruto and Jiraiya decided to hit the shower room first before taking a relaxing dip. The stood up, each at their own shower head but near each other.

"Hows the rest of the business?" Naruto asks, washing his blonde hair with plenty of sweet scented shampoo.

"Slow~. I think you're the only one that got any attention today." Jiraiya explained, doing the same with his long white hair.

"Is that a typical thing? I never really care for the competition."

"Eh, it happens every now and again. Enough to keep the lease on the place and keep up my rent."

"Good to know the boss is making a living just by sitting on his ass all day." Naruto hissed.

"At least my ass is still intact." He hardheartedly laughed

"You asshole." Naruto throws his bar of soap at him, aiming for his head, and it hits him before the entire bar gets stuck in his hair.

"Hey hey hey, I don't have you with a ball and chain, you can quit any time." He says as he looks through his hair for the soap. Naruto goes silent in thought.

"Since you have my soap, wash my back for me. I need to make sure I have zero stench on me."

"Are you going to stop being a prissy queen about your body odor and hit the baths afterwards?"

"Just shut up and do it. I need the hot soak as much as you do." A happy grin forms on Jiraiya's face.

"Perv." I mumbled, feeling Jiraiya's hand move over his back.

"All part of the business." Jiraiya chuckled.

Naruto left out the back door of the club ruffling his hair, donning a tight v-neck black tee with a denim jacket and matching dark stained jeans that hugged him in all the right places with black Converses. His gem necklace hanging between two perfect pectorals as he walked to where his black Suzuki Motorcycle was parked.

Sitting on his own motorcycle was Gaara, another host for the club.

But Gaara specialized in the more kinkier needs of the...creepier bidders. Gaara worked under the Dom/BDSM department with some other creep named Sai and some other dude name Haku.

Gaara was more of that guy you go to when the bidder wants to be slapped around, whipped,tortured with teases that'll want to make you cum when you can't (because Gaara has put a dick ring on them) while being called a dirty slut. Basically sexual torture.

Naruto was more like that feistier younger boyfriend you always wanted. One that'll mewl and beg for your cock on command and at the same time call you a shithead if you get him pissed.

"Naruto...hi." Gaara responded, flicking out a cigarette from its package and put it to his lips.

"Gaara, I already told you this, if you sit on my bike that way its gonna fucking tip over!" Naruto yelled in exasperation, seeing Gaara sitting with his feet perched up in the seat looking like a fucking owl.

Naruto didn't need any more bills than he already had just because Gaara felt he could sit like an owl everywhere!

"Shut the hell up BoyToy, I need a ride." Gaara mumbled, calling him by his Department section's title.

"Well ya not gonna get one if you don't get off my bike." Naruto grumbled.

"Fine, fine...So touchy." Gaara grumbled under his breath.

Gaara lit the smoke with his lighter, before taking a deep drag.

"Where'd ya need to go?" Naruto asked reaching his bike, slipping on his helmet and sarting up the engine, revving it up a bit.

"Just to Kankuro's. Bitch Ass Puppet Playing Motherfucker." Gaara said sarcastically, fishing up the last bit of his cigarette and stomp it out with his boot.

"Heh, that's no way to talk about your brother...even if it's true." Naruto chuckled as he slid his visor down and let Gaara sit down before zooming down the street.

Naruto got back home to his humble abode somewhere between 9 and 10 o'clock in the morning.

He turned off his bike, threw the blue rain preventive tarp over it and fished for his house key.

He inserted the key into the lock, and gave the knob a quick twist before stepping inside his somewhat decent apartment.

He saw a figure sleeping on his couch, red hair sticking up every which way, peeking from out under the blanket.

Naruto rolled his eyes and murmured an obsenity under his breath.

Naruto closed the door and tossed his keys in the dish by the door where he always sets them and walked up to the slumbering figure.

"Kurama..." There was no reply.

"Kurama, fuck it, Kurama!" Naruto yelled and the young man woke with a start, tangled in blankets he flipped off the couch and landed on the hardwood flooring with a thunk.

"Kurama...how did you get in my apartment?" Naruto asked.

"W-window."

"And why did you come here in the first place?"

"Little bro can't say fucking hi anymore?"

Naruto only glared at him, folding his arms, attitude and irritation showing in his posture.

"Fine... sheesh, I...got evicted."

Naruto's whole demeanor changed.

"How?"

"I... got fired, duh dipshit. I wouldn't have been evicted if I had one." Kurama Kyuubi "Kyuu" Uzumaki peered up at his older brother.

"...I visited Mom and Pop yesterday..."

Naruto eyes widened a bit.

"How are they?"

"Hmmm. huh, they said they were good, wish they saw you more often though. Dad gots a cold."

Kurama mumbled, snuggling back into the covers.

"You got somewhere to stay? I'll go see them soon."

"Kurama snapped his head back looking at his older brother of 4 years.

"You shittin' me right?" Kurama glared. "No, I don't have nowhere to stay. That's why I'm here...and you're out of ramen." Kurama remembered sleepily.

"But I just stocked up...-"

"I got reaally reallllyyyy hungry."

"...Were you high?"

"...Maybe, who gives a fuck anyways...Look I just need your help. Let me stay here for a couple of weeks, let me get my shit together. I'll pay you back fourfold."

"isn't the saying tenfold?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, but I'll never have that much so you got fourfold." At this point Kurama had pretty much woken up, sitting up bundled still in blankets.

"...I guess so, Kurama. As long as you don't pull the shit you did last time."

"Promise bro."

"Here," Naruto pulled out a little wad of cash, handing some to Kurama.

"Go shopping for me, air matress, extrasheets, the food that you ate, and maybe try to get a storage so we can get your stuff before they auction them off."

Kurama eyes went wide for a moment, before hugging Naruto, which was a bit surprised at the reaction.

"Kyuu..."

"Thanks so much Naru! Won't let you down!" Kurama ran to the door, then stopped.

He was dressed in tight black skinnies with a BabyMetal slim tee.

"Wait, how am I gonna get this stuff? You don't have a car.

"I don't know Kyuu, maybe a cab is nice."

"Duh!" Kurama shook his head and exited.

Naruto sighed, exhausted from work.

He could remember when he was as carefree as Kyuubi, but he grew up. He had no choice.


	3. Gaara: Wanton God

"Kankuro! Where are my smokes!" Gaara yelled in the house, storming down the stairs to the basement and busting down Kankuro's workshop door with a well place kick, one hand in his denim jacket, the other gripping the bottle necks of two five hour energy shots between his outstretched index, middle, and ring fingers.

Kankuro sighed, not really wanting to get on his little brother's bad side. But he continued working on the table he was making for a client.

"I can't keep making a new door everytime you decide to break one down...and I flushed them, your precious smokes. You should stop drinking so many of those at a time, Gaara. It's bad for you." Kankuro commented, not even looking at his younger brother, continuing on sanding down the leg of an unpolished coffee table he made. It was made of Mahogany, unsplintered, and crafted beautifully even unfinished without stain. It was carved with elegant cherry blossoms blooming on the table face. He would eventually put his special finishing product on the table face so that it'll appear glossy and etched while making the sculpted face smooth.

Gaara sneered, downing the small canisters and dropping them in the bin beside the door. "They help me stay awake."

"But look at your eyes." Kankuro emphasized.

Gaara walked over to the mirror gazing at himself.

"...What's wrong with them?" Gaara said seeing nothing wrong with the dark black rings around his eyes.

"You look like you've been pranked with the binocular trick, Gaara." Kankuro's snickered, walking over to his little side hobby, picking up a tool, and started carving on the face, wood shavings and dust covering the floor as he continued conversation with his little brother.

Gaara frowned with little amusement on his face. He gazed at the clock with their family clan symbol perched on the wall. The sun was soon to set. He had to get to work.

" I need a ride." Gaara stated.

"Shit! Ow, mph,...I told you the car's still in the shop." Kankuro sucked his thumb, blood oozing from the slice in the pad of it.

"Ask Naruto or Haku. Or take a freaking bus or taxi I don't know...ow."

"I'm not riding with Haku. He's just... So stupid. I literally lose brain cells just listening to him."

"Well then you'll be right on track with smoking those cancer sticks." Kankuro added, getting up, wood dust falling off of him as he moved past Gaara and into the adjacent bathroom. He washed his thumb, which had fibers of wood inside the cut, drenched it in alcohol and bandaged it tightly. Gaara stayed by him, always lingering in the doorway. He returned to his stool and started carving like nothing happened.

"Go call Naruto."

"I'm going to go call Naruto." Gaara stated and left as if he hadn't heard Kankuro suggest it ten seconds ago.

"That's what I said!" He called out after him.

"Nope, sorry bro, can't do it today." Naruto said over the phone.

"Why?" Gaara asked, hearing mumbles and scuffling from the other side. "What's that?"

"...fuck Kyuu! Sorry! You're gonna scratch the floor!..."

Gaara held the phone away from his ear, Naruto on speakerphone. Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose, and waited oh so patiently for Naruto to come back to the phone.

"-sorry but I can't cause I'm helping Kurama, you know Kurama right? Well he's moving in for a bit, and it's raining outside, I'm not taking my Suzuki out in that. Plus it's my day off."

Gaara heard Naruto yelling on the phone at his brother again on something stupid before he heard the phone drop with a crash and things slamming.

'Kyuubi I'm gonna kill you!' 'Sorry!...aaahh! Sorry sorry sorry!'

He heard what was supposed to be Kurama squeal , scuffling and scratching sounded before he heard Naruto pick the phone back up.

The first thing Gaara said to Naruto was, "Did you kill him?" Except Gaara was smiling with mirth and amusement.

"What? No... Just locked him in the broom closet...why don't you ask Haku to pick you up, or fuck man ever try a cab?"

"You sound like my brother."

"Well he might be right Gar, talk to you later."

Gaara heard the dial tone and hesitated before calling the number labeled 'dipshit' which was Haku's number.

"Hello?"

"...hi Haku, I need a ride. Pick me up." Gaara more so demanded than asked. It was just in his nature.

"Sure! Be there in ten minutes! Byee-"

Gaara hung up the phone before Haku could finish his exaggerated 'bye'.

Gaara rode in Haku's Steel Blue Hyundai Accord, Haku jamming to a j-pop boyband, Gaara simply staring out of the window in high disinterest.

"Sooooo, how are you? Like cause I haven't seen you in a while besides work and even then I don't get to see you like that and, like I miss you and stuff, just like I miss my cat-ooh I hope Watari is okay!-"

Gaara tried to tune out Haku as best as he could.

" Stop here." Gaara stated as they pulled up to a gas station, and Haku pulled up, Gaara jumping out, and walked into the station grabbing a beer and buying five Five Hour Energy Shots and his favorable pack of smokes. He paused for a moment before buying a pack of bubblicious bubble gum, and leaving, jumping back into the Accord.

"Here." He tossed the pack of gum to Haku, who then squealed in glee.

"Tots Thanks Gaa-kun!" Haku said before stupidly putting five pieces of gum in his mouth. Gaara opened his one beer, and lit up a cigarette, ordering Haku to drive.

Haku nodded happily, pulling onto the street.

Haku was pleasantly silent for the duration of the drive to Mystic Host Club.

Next Arrival: Dark Wanton God

Gaara's stage name popped up on the board above the viewing platform. A man named Maori Staochi sat back in his lush seat, one hand browsing the host's online database with the holographic trackpad on the glass surface, the other resting on the arm rest, fingers already twitching for the bid buzzer. He loved the redhead, so beautiful, so exotic, so unique, so lecherous, definitely one of a kind. He would be his tonight. His Dark God's slave.

The redhead slowly walked in high goth boots strapped with metal buckles, tight black leather pants slashed across the inner thighs and crotch. The waist hung dangerously low exposing a v-cut and the very hairline of soft red pubic curls. A halter top slashed at the shoulder, exposing milky white skin. Artfully placed waterproof black make-up served as fake tattoos stretching across his arms, which met bracelet cuffs and skull rings. His neck donned a rosary choker and several silver necklaces. His red hair was ruffled, and his green eyes had that dangerous, lustful look to them.

Maori's hand hit the buzzer, sending the bid count to 50,000 ¥. He felt the arousal already building up inside of him and he still had five more minutes of Showtime.

Gaara intertwined his fingers, sliding them up his pale stomach, slightly exposing washboard abs before reaching back down to grab his crotch languidly.

He hit the buzzer again, the bids now reaching 250,000¥.

Gaara took out the handcuffs, cuffing one hand, the other cuff dangling. He pulled at his own hair, shaking his head about. He moaned at the pain, pale throat exposed.

The bidder, furiously tapped his bid buzzer, making sure his bid was always at the top.

At the end of his show, Gaara simply lustily whispered, " You're inside of me, I'm inside of you. Come crawl to your Dark Wanton God." His voice reaching to his audience through the speakers.

The buzzer sounded and Gaara disappeared from view. The man, hot in the collar, and already slight erection in black slacks kept bidding until he won.

At the last unfortunate moment, rock Lee's hand slipped and his buzzer sounded at the last second before the bidding closed. His monitor showed him winning the bid for Wanton God. Oops.

Gaara locked his room door, wiped the slight sweat from his forehead and checked his phone.

Name: Gaara T. Sabaku

Bid Received: 1,125,000

Auction: Sold

Bidder: Rock Lee

Gaara cackled at the bid.

"Well I guess I'll have to show him a good time."

Gaara when to his drawer pulling out handcuffs, gags, two bullet vibrators with remote control, and a cock ring.

He looked at his small assortment of sounds, looking at them with curiosity.

Suddenly the lock clicked and a tall man in a black suit and tie walked in, key in hand. He sported bushy brows and a bowl cut with luscious eyelashes, and a long used look upon his face.

Vaguely appealing.

"You came crawling I see. Now, a question from your god, have you ever been sounded?"

"W-what?" Instantly Rock Lee sparked up a blush upon his cheeks. Gaara rolled his eyes, picking up a urethral sound sex toy.

"Have you ever used this before?"

"N-no."

"Ugh, you are such a virgin." Gaara said before tossing the sound back into the drawer, snatching the man's neck down by his tie and claimed his lips roughly. Gaara had to admit the man had a severe height advantage against him.

Lee had gently grabbed supple pale flesh on his hips tenderly. Gaara almost rolled his eyes. This guy didn't know what he had bidded on apparently. If he wanted a complete Uke, he should have bidded on

Haku. He would have to break this guy in.

"How old are you?" Gaara asked, pulling him by his tie more towards the bed. Gaara tore the man's shirt off in one clean sweep, buttons flying, in surprise the man man tripped and fell backwards on the bed.

"T-twenty-seven."

The man hadn't seen Gaara pick up the long chained handcuffs as he fell.

Gaara stepped onto the round bed, standing over Lee.

Lee blushed a little bit more and his arousal increased as he saw a deep slash in the leather pants right underneath the crotch that stretched from zipper to back pocket. Furthermore, it was at that moment Lee realized that Wanton God had no underwear on. Gaara dropped down to his knees, settling himself in his bidder's trouser covered lap, his semi-hard cock creating a slight tent in them. Gaara grinding his hips around it. He felt the growing hardness under his rotating hips.

Gaara dipped down and kissed him deeply, secretly cuffing his hands to the bedpost.

Lee groaned his eyes rolling back slightly.

Gaara grinded his hips some more, watching his bidder's reaction. He grinned sinisterly, cooing, "Is someone horny? Does it feel good? Of course it does. By the way, the safe word is... There is no safe word." Gaara got up of of Lee's hardening cock and got off the bed.

The man went to sit up but realized that his hands were cuffed to the bedpost.

"No safe word? What about me?"

Gaara chuckled, "The safe word was for you."

Gaara went over to his dresser and picked up the cock ring and bullet vibrator playing with it a bit before coming over to his bidder undoing his trouser zipper.

"I guess I'll leave some of your clothes intact." Gaara said before he saw Lee's tent of need in the grey boxer briefs.

Gaara shedded him down to nothing but his ripped dress shirt and boxer briefs, his trousers, dress socks and shoes in a rumpled pile.

Gaara dropped his red head down, mouthing the tent through the briefs, which were thankfully clean. His tongue darted out, playing with Lee's ballsack sucking them through the fabric.

Lee groaned feeling Gaara's tongue play with his balls, stroking, teasing him oh so much.

Gaara ran his hand down Lee's leg, scraping his fingernails down his flesh of his inner thigh as he removed the boxer briefs, the almost Rock hard cock at full erection.

Gaara slid the cock ring down to Lee's base of his large, thick shaft. Gaara blew his hot breath over Lee's member, washing it in a heavenly heat wave. It was firm and the skin was soft, his head prominent. The shaft was large, as veins started to peak with excitement. Every action Gaara made, caused the awaiting erection jump.

He licked the exposed shaft, from base to tip, his tongue lazily tracing bare veins, feeling the muscle harden with every lick. Gaara brought his head down upon the tip, lapping up his victim's taste. Lee was huge, and purely natural. At a whopping almost nine and a half inches, Gaara, in all of his blowjob expertise, was pretty sure he couldn't engulf this huge cock.

Gaara spat upon the intimidating cock before sucking down the dick, deepthroating, swallowing all but two inches.

He played with his balls, kneading them with much experience.

Lee felt the slight invasion of two lubed fingers, stretching him out. Pain and pleasure, two different elements he had never experienced at the same time were being introduced.

Gaara grinned through a mouth full of cock as his two prodding fingers found their goal. Lee bucked and yelped when Gaara hit the bundle of nerves that was his prostate. Lee bucked again, his huge cock gagging Gaara a bit. He started feeling something oval and small put slight pressure upon his prostate causing some pleasurable sensations.

Gaara slammed Lee's hips down with one hand, preventing him to buck anymore into Gaara's small luscious mouth. Gaara removed his fingers from his bidders ass, sucking the tip one last time before letting the cock go, the hard member falling back onto Lee's stomach with a wet slap.

Lee at this point, so inexperienced with this kind of sex, was moaning and already irritated from Gaara's lack of touching him.

Gaara once again disappeared from the bed, walking over to the string of pleasure seekers he had laid out for this encounter.

Just so they were on the same page, Gaara decided to have some fun for himself and grab the other bullet vibrator, easily sliding it up his prepared hole, resting it on his prostate as well through the open slit in his pants.

Gaara moaned a bit, feeling the small bullet of pleasure waiting to make them mewl. Or at least Lee.

"I see they don't call you Rock Lee for nothing." Gaara quipped, grabbing the lube and the bullet vibrators remote.

"Actually that is my name."

"Shut up." Gaara snapped, although couldn't help admire what he did to Lee in a mere 20 minutes.

"Sorry to intrude, b-but I didn't mean to vote for you." Lee stuttered.

"Too bad. By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you had me every night." Gaara growled as he turned on the vibrators. Lee back arched and he yelled out in ecstasy, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His cock jumped as Lee arched his back, moaning.

Gaara smirked at Lee's inexperience. He could barely feel it.

Gaara turned it up another level, feeling the tender buzz against his prostate.

Lee let out a sound akin to at first a low growl/groan that turned into heavy panting and moaning as he started to grinding the air.

Gaara watched the poor man desperate to do something about his rock hard neglected member.

"I wonder how many times I can make you cum tonight. Three? Four? We'll aim at four." Gaara mused, playing with the remote in his fingers. He turned to the last level for the vibrators. Gaara even arched his back slightly and let out a small moan from the pleasure in his abused, loose hole.

Lee cried out and came in long, white, hot spurts all over his chest, strong abs and perfect pectorals covered in his own cum.

"That's one." Gaara remarked as he strolled over to Lee, lapping at a cum-covered nipple before tonguing Lee deeply in his mouth, savoring his salty-sweet taste. As Gaara was giving Lee a taste of his own milk, he wrapped a hand around Lee's dick and began to jerk it all over again. Lee gasped and shuddered, his eyes shut and his eyebrows crinkled in ecstasy. As he began to limp, Gaara turned the vibrator to max to make sure it gets hard as soon as possible.

Gaara wasted no time as he climbed on top of his captive reverse cowboy style, slipping in Lee's limp member inside him. Lee could feel the hot embrace of Gaara's asshole; his cock almost instantly growing back to full size. Gaara smirked as he began to grind his hips down onto Lee, holding on to his strong, well-toned legs. Lee began to grunt once again at the unimaginable pleasure that he was experiencing. Gaara came to a sudden stop, climbing off of Lee and going to his "personal" dresser.

"This just won't do," he said as he grabbed something and came back. "I think you made enough noise already, and we don't want any unwanted attention disrupting us, do we?"

Lee was slightly confused, but his head was too focused on how his aching shaft needed attention.

Gaara pulled out a gag from behind his back, holding it over Lee's mouth. Lee resisted the idea at first, but after realizing the there was no escape to begin with, he opened up as the gag was pushed into his mouth. He was surprised with the taste of rubber stretching his mouth to stay open and yet keeping it closed at the same time.

"Good boy," Gaara said while buckling up the strap behind Lee's head tightly.

He returned to position and continued working his hips down on Lee's shaft. All of Lee's moans and grunts where now muffled, as Gaara moaned more pleasantly.

Seconds, minutes, hours, Lee couldn't keep track of anything with his eyes rolled, covered in sweat, and his cock throbbing away as Gaara sweet, pale body pounded down on him with a constant rhythm. Gaara was surprised with Lee's resilience, a typical bidder would have at least cummed already. He became more focused on making sure Lee cums ten times as hard as last time. He swivled his hips around, making sure his captive watched how well his body moves.

Grabbing Lee's balls, Gaara grinded forward and back, inches of Lee's shaft sliding in and out of his slick walls of muscle. Lee was at the brink of climaxing, his balls beginning to tense up in Gaara's hand.

This is when Gaara rested his body on top of Lee, pinning down Lee with his weight and making sure not a single muscle moved from either of them. He brought him close to cumming, but refused to take him all the way. Lee grunted and tugged on the cufflings securing his hands, being unable to reach down and relieve himself of the building frustration.

'Stop torturing me and let me cum!' Was what Lee was shouting in his head, as Gaara could just read it on his face.

"Just abit longer..." Lee almost let out a wimper, as Gaara held him down for at least 5 minutes before making sure the need to cum was gone.

This time, Gaara used the vibrator that was still inside Lee as he went back to ride Lee's hardlength. Although focused on Lee's pleasure, Gaara was getting the most fun outof the situation, bouncing his sweat-covered body up and down, squeezing theever-lasting life out of Lee and his cock. His sweet bundle of nerves was hit more times than he can count, and Gaara found himself getting too caught in the

pleasure to notice that he switched Lee's vibrator to max. The heat building up in Lee grew twice as hot and he was finally given the opportunity to let it all out. He bucked hard, strong enough to lift Gaara up with just his hips, as his cock swelled and let out a burst of cum into Gaara's bowels.

Gaara could feel the burning hot sensation fill inside of him, with his back arching and teeth clenthed. Lee's body twitched as much as it could, letting out all the built up cum inside of his captor. He let out a deep breath through his nose as his balls finally eptied the remainder of his seed. He finally dropped back down to the bed, lifeless and out of breath. Gaara turned off the vibrator and slowly got off of him. Attempting to free Lee from his restraints, his legs almost wobbled, as his body was just as drained of energy. After the long exchange of breaths, he freed Lee of the handcuffs and gag, neither of them sharing a word. A sudden beeping from Gaara's phone broke the silence in the room. He retrieved his things and made his way to the door.


End file.
